


Valentione's Day

by Scriberat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Kuja and Sephiroth are off for a date, going as they wish~
Relationships: Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 4





	Valentione's Day

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day~

Kuja had never been much a fan of Midgar, but it did have some lovely restaurants. He had a reservation at one just for him and Sephiroth. As long as no one interfered... 

He called Sephiroth. "You're in town tonight, right? In Midgar?" 

"I am. Why?" 

"Come down to this address by 7~ And make sure to dress nice. It's the season of romance and I want to celebrate with you." Kuja texted it to him, happy about these phones that let him bother people from afar. He liked less that Zidane could bother him, but oh well. 

"Sure thing." Sephiroth sounded surprised and a bit uncertain. He looked at the clock. It was early afternoon, so he had time before he needed to be there. With an estimate on time to arrive, he started preparing. 

"Angeal, Genesis, I need your help," Sephiroth said. 

"Hm? With what?" Angeal asked. 

"Kuja invited me on a date for tonight. Something about the season of romance?" 

"Ah, Valentione's Day. It's a popular one in different regions," Genesis said. He got up from his seat and turned to Sephiroth. "Congratulations, you're getting a life~" 

"Thanks." 

"Where are you going for it?" Angeal asked. 

"Here." Sephiroth showed them the address. Genesis whistled in surprise. 

"That's a high-end place," Angeal said. 

"Mhm. You'll need clothes for it," Genesis added. 

"I do?" Sephiroth had clothes. He liked his clothes. 

"You do," they both replied. 

"Let's go shopping," Genesis said. He dragged Sephiroth out to find a suit. 

Kuja, meanwhile, had little to do until it was time to change. He should have thought through the arriving first part of this. Too late now. While he was waiting, he killed time by selecting a small box of chocolates. Now he just needed that flower, the one Aerith had mentioned was given to lovers when they reunite. It was the perfect thing, especially since, against better judgement, he really had taken to Sephiroth. 

He headed down to the slums to find Aerith at the old church and knocked at the door of it. "Aerith, are you here?" 

"I am," she said, looking up. Her smile was always so peaceful. Kuja walked inside, careful not to crush a flower. 

"Mind if I have a flower? I have someone I'm reuniting with," he said. 

"Oh? And who is this special person? A cute lady friend?" 

"A man, actually. Sephiroth, the 1st Class Soldier," Kuja said. 

"Oh." Aerith looked surprised and worried. 

"No need for concern." Kuja smiled. "He's a gentle soul despite his training, much the same flaw as my brother when it comes to being a killing machine." 

"Is that so?" 

"Mm. I fear he would lose his edge if he were to leave the battlefield forever." Kuja shrugged and chuckled. 

"Gentle and murderous but maybe not? Sounds like a real charmer," Aerith said. She chuckled. Kuja laughed with her. 

"He leaves much to be desired, but I can't help my feelings," he said dramatically with a shrug. Aerith laughed and tucked a flower between his feathers, reaching up to do so. 

"I hope you two find some happiness in each other," she said. "Good luck, Kuja." 

"Thank you, Aerith." Kuja patted her on the head and went off to find another way to kill time. 

Sephiroth sighed a bit as he was put in a too-large suit. 

"Are you sure you can alter it so soon?" Genesis asked the tailor. He was an old gentleman, hands worn into place from years of his work. 

"I'm sure. It would have been better to get this order in before Valentione's, but I can work my magic just fine in this time crunch. It'll be ready at 6," the tailor said. 

"Thank you!" Genesis smiled as Sephiroth shrugged out of the suit. 

"Anything else?" 

"You need a gift for him," Angeal said. "Something small but meaningful." 

"Or else traditional," Genesis added. "Chocolates work well." 

"Hm," was all Sephiroth said. 

Kuja fiddled with a bottle of sword oil, enchanting it as his own gift. He sat at a cafe with the chocolates on the table before him and listened to the gossip around. 

"I heard Sephiroth was spotted in a suit shop earlier," a woman said. "Here, look!" 

Kuja looked up, but he couldn't see the photo. Did Sephiroth need a new one? Or was he getting a special outfit made just for Kuja's viewing pleasure? The thought made Kuja smile. 

"Does he have a girlfriend?" 

"Man, I wanted to be his girl so bad..." The lady sighed wistfully. "We'd meet by moonlight and share our deepest secrets~" 

"He never even looks at anyone. Maybe he just has some Shinra event to go to." 

Kuja's smile also grew wistful. He remembered the first time he and Sephiroth had actually bonded, the night after the play when they had met in the pub and had a drink together. It had been a magical moment when he felt comfortable enough to reveal the truth of his existence, and Sephiroth had done the same. 

He twirled the spoon in his tea for a moment before finishing his spell and setting off. 

Sephiroth looked around at the shops, unsure of what he should get. Kuja was the type to like expensive things, but he hardly seemed to wear jewelry and Sephiroth didn't know his size for clothes. Something practical? 

Kuja never carried a weapon. He went to a weapons shop and looked at the knives. Something small, carryable, a little ornate but mostly practical would be the best candidate. 

Genesis struck up a conversation with the salesman as Angeal looked around at the displays. Sephiroth found the knife he wanted. It had a small purple jewel in the pommel, wrapped in sturdy leather, perfectly balanced. He took it to the front. 

"I'll buy this one." 

"Alright! Shall I bill it to Shinra Corp?" 

"Please," Genesis said. He smiled charmingly as the sale was processed. Once they were outside, it dropped. 

"A knife? That's not exactly romantic, Sephiroth." 

"I don't care. He should have something he can protect himself with besides magic." If Sephiroth couldn't be there all the time, he'd make sure Kuja was at least equipped with something. 

At 6, he got dressed in his suit. At 7, he was at the restaurant, and there was Kuja with a new outfit, himself, more Midgar than Mist. It was a dress shirt and slacks, knee-high boots, and he had part of his hair in braids, drawn back over a cascade of silvery white. 

"You look nice," Sephiroth said. He smiled as his friends departed silently with a look between them. 

"Thank you. I heard a rumor earlier that you had gone to get a suit. You look dashing, Sephiroth," Kuja said. He plucked a yellow flower from his hair and tucked it behind Sephiroth's ear, then linked arms with Sephiroth and headed inside. Sephiroth smiled to himself, pleased that the one he had come to care for with such aristocratic tastes approved of his honestly bland tux. Maybe it was that it fit properly? He may never know. 

"Where did you hear such a rumor?" he asked. 

"A couple women were talking and sharing photos that someone had taken of you. I didn't see the photos themselves, but just as well. It would have ruined the surprise~" Kuja smiled. 

"It really looks good?" 

"It does, and more to the point, it suits you very well. Reservation under Kuja," he said, turning to the waiter at the last. Sephiroth laced his hand with Kuja's as they went to their table. 

"I have a question for you, now," Kuja said. "How is it that so many people are obsessed with you? To take a photo in public, and those women were far from the only ones I heard talking about it." 

"Shinra promotes fanclubs centered on Angeal, Genesis, and myself." 

"Is that so?" Kuja's expression turned from curious to unimpressed miffed. Sephiroth nodded. 

"I don't pay attention to them. There's no reason for me to interact, though Genesis enjoys the attention." 

"He seems the type who would." Kuja chuckled. "So does that mean the only one who has your attention is me?" 

"It does." Sephiroth sipped on his water, vaguely aware of having sat down. He felt like he was in some weird interrogation. "You're a better conversational partner than someone who only wants to talk about me." 

Kuja watched the expression on his face. It had become unreadable, like he was hiding pain. "I'd love to talk more about you. Your favorite foods, where you hang out, when you train. Basic things, since I know some of your deepest secrets already." 

"You can find those on the fansite," Sephiroth said dismissively. 

"I could, but how do I know what's real and what isn't? You never interact with your fans, so any content they get will be curated by Shinra Corp itself," Kuja said. "I'd hardly say they're accurate in their information to the public, painting war as a good thing. I enjoy a good victory with a solid defeat of my enemies, but the blood... not so much." 

"Your point?" 

"It's all sanitized and likely untrue," Kuja said, sighing. "The only source to know you is you." 

Despite the sharp gaze, the hunting, the curiosity, the excitement, Sephiroth could see that Kuja was being genuine. He found himself at an utter loss for words. 

"Is it true you —" "Do you really like —" "I read about you in —. You're so cool!" 

Was he? 

"I see," was his only answer as they ordered. Kuja noted what he got for the full meal. End to end, it was nutritionally balanced. He wondered how much of the taste Sephiroth would actually enjoy. For himself, he skewed toward birds and roasted greens. Sephiroth noted that. 

"Do you know what you like?" Kuja asked. 

"I have gotten out before," Sephiroth replied. Kuja chuckled. 

"That makes you sound like an escaped cat." 

"I like fried foods. They're not good for a soldier's diet." 

"As if that's a reason to abstain all the time. Tell you what, let's find a place selling fried food for you after dinner here." 

"Do you like fried food?" Sephiroth asked. Kuja didn't seem the type. 

"Not in the least. Maybe Midgar has a better selection." He shrugged nonchalantly and nibbled at a breadstick. "It tends to coat my mouth." 

"Too much oil," Sephiroth said instantly. "I'll eat what you don't like." 

Their first course arrived. Both of them bit into their dishes. Kuja hummed appreciatively. 

"It's quite good," he said, then held a bit out on his fork. "Try some." 

Sephiroth leaned forward and tried the bite he was offered. "It is good. Here." He handed some to Kuja in turn. Kuja took it and hummed appreciatively. 

"An excellent flavor combination~ The chef knows what they're doing," Kuja said, patting his mouth. Sephiroth nodded and watched the delicate maneuver. 

They chatted lightly. Kuja talked about plays and plotlines. Sephiroth talked about how the choreography was pretty but unrealistic, then chatted a bit about a romance film he had seen a poster for, prompting Kuja to ask about the interest in it. 

"Perhaps we should go and see a romance movie," Kuja said. "They are lovely pieces." 

"I'd like that. Is there time tonight?" Sephiroth asked. 

"There should be, yes." 

The meal finished soon after, 3 courses and dessert, and they were off to the streets. Kuja held onto Sephiroth as they went down into the slums proper, where only the best fried food could be found. He tried not to wrinkle his nose at the deplorable state of things. Treno had the same area and he had never gone there, either. 

"I've never been in such a place," he said quietly. 

"You're too hoity toity to bother," Sephiroth answered. 

"I know you don't mean to insult, but please don't use that phrase to address me again." Kuja glowered. Sephiroth nodded and patted his hand. 

People stared at them wherever they went through the streets. Kuja walked with his head tall and looked down on the masses with a smile. They didn't return the sentiment, preferring instead to glare. 

Eventually, they reached a little kiosk that smelled of oil. Kuja wrinkled his nose for only a moment before smoothing his face. Sephiroth ordered fried chicken on a stick and handed one to Kuja. 

"Deep-fried in batter," he said, biting into it. Kuja did the same and was prepared to hate it. He really was. He did not. 

"This is... much better than I anticipated!" 

"Isn't it? I was skeptical, too. Angeal convinced me to give it a try." 

"Thank him for me later." Kuja finished it off and looked at Sephiroth, pulling something out of his bag. "I got a present for you." 

"As did I," Sephiroth said. 

"On three?" 

"One, two, three." 

They held their presents out to each other. Sephiroth took the bottle with a little bow on it. Kuja held the knife in his hands. 

"What is this?" they chorused. 

"I enchanted a bottle of sword oil for you. As long as it's on the blade, it'll never rust," Kuja said. 

"I got that knife for you so you'll always have something to defend yourself with. Just in case your magic fails for some reason and no one is around to help you," Sephiroth said. He looked at Kuja and smiled. Kuja smiled back and hugged him. 

"Thank you, Sephiroth. I like it. And there's even a little gemstone on the end of it~" 

"Mm. I thought it would suit you." 

Kuja smiled, then admired the knife for a bit before strapping it to his side. Sephiroth put the bottle in his jacket pocket. 

"Movie now, right? I know a good theater," Sephiroth said. He held his arm out for Kuja, who took it merrily. 

"I've mostly kept to plays and stage performances. Ending up in Mist does have its advantages and setbacks, though film promises to be an upgrade." 

"It is, in many ways. Though I prefer getting to see actors perform live." Sephiroth thought back on the play he'd seen in Mist and smiled. Kuja matched it. 

They made their way to the theater, then inside. Kuja looked at the confections stand curiously. There was candy, popcorn, what looked like snow cones. "Do they just call all food in this place a confection?" 

"Yes," Sephiroth said. He got tickets to the next showing of a romance movie, impressed there were any left. Kuja looked at the tickets and raised an eyebrow. 

"VIP?" 

"Mm." 

"It seems you've been recognized," Kuja said. He led Sephiroth over to the confections stand and got popcorn on his recommendation, then drinks for both of them. 

The tickets led to a special box with the best view in the house. Kuja settled into a plush chair and sighed happily. Sephiroth chuckled. 

"You're like a persian cat," he said. 

"A what?" 

"A long-haired breed from a long-extinct place. They were well-kept and considered divas." 

"Will you keep me well?" Kuja asked, curling up on the seat. Sephiroth nodded and put his hand on Kuja's where it rested on the armrest between them. 

"For as long as I can." 

They stayed like that through the previews. Then Kuja got up. 

"I detest this armrest." He moved to sit in Sephiroth's seat, moving his drink over to do so. It was a tad uncomfortable, but some shifting around and an eventual kicking off of boots got them both curled and comfy with each other. The movie opened. Sephiroth had his arm around Kuja's shoulders and Kuja had his hand on Sephiroth's chest, lowkey enjoying feeling his skin. 

The movie did its thing, both paying attention to the decently basic plot. Then it reached the climactic scene, the make or break of their entire relationship. 

"Darlene! Don't go away, please!" 

"And why shouldn't I? Don't I have dreams?" 

"I love you. Please don't go where I can't follow." 

"Then come with me." 

Sephiroth's breathing grew unsteady. Kuja looked up to see his eyes getting wet and moved his hand to hold Sephiroth's. He was also a tad emotional, but not nearly so much. What did it feel like, he wondered, to be so attached? 

The movie ended with the main couple together. Sephiroth wiped his eyes surreptitiously. Kuja looked around, but they were the only two in the box. 

"No one else is here to see you. You can cry if you need," he said. He stretched up and pulled Sephiroth's head to his shoulder, then nuzzled him. Sephiroth just laughed. 

"I'm fine. It was a touching movie." He looked up and cupped Kuja's cheek dramatically. "Don't go away." 

"And why shouldn't I? Don't I have dreams?" Kuja retorted, shaking his head like a snake looking for food. 

"Please don't go where I can't follow." There was a seriousness in his eyes. Kuja held the hand on his cheek and smiled. 

"Come with me." 

They both laughed and shared a quick peck. Kuja shifted so Sephiroth could straighten up, then got his boots back on as the credits rolled in the background. 

"I have a hotel in the area..." 

"You can stay with me tonight. I'll do nothing untoward." 

"And what if I want you to?" Kuja asked, smirking. Sephiroth hugged him from behind as he got his boots on. 

"Then I'll do everything untoward." 

"Oho? Is that a promise? Unfortunately, I don't like to get so close so soon. After all, we've only had a few proper dates." Kuja smiled and nosed Sephiroth. Sephiroth nosed back. 

"Let me hold you through the night." 

"Always." 

It was Sephiroth's first time seeing Kuja go through his nightly ritual, Kuja's first time seeing Sephiroth's full upper body. They were a bit hesitant as they crawled into bed, both wanting to be close and neither sure of how to go about it. Kuja tried to be as smooth as he could until he knocked into Sephiroth's mouth with his forehead. 

"Ah!" Sephiroth rubbed his pained tooth. Kuja rubbed his forehead. 

"Sorry. I meant to do that... better." 

"It's fine. I like your imperfection. They make you feel more like a person, less like a robot." He'd thought it for awhile. Kuja blushed and buried his face against Sephiroth's chest. 

"You know where I'm weakest, dangerous man." He chuckled and kissed where his lips were. Sephiroth smiled at the wet, soft, and ticklish sensation on his pec. 

"That I do." He pet Kuja, who was slotted so nicely against his body already. "I'll never hurt you on purpose." 

"Nor will I. Happy Valentione's Day," Kuja said, eyes on Sephiroth. 

"Happy Valentione's Day."

**Author's Note:**

> follow @duoangelorem on tumblr for kujaseph-centric content~


End file.
